The Love In Revenge
by Courtney.J
Summary: Basiclly Bella got bullied by the cullens and leaves and comes back completely different, But what did the Cullens do to hurt Bella so Bad and how will she ever get revenge?
1. Back to Hell

**So this Is my first story so go easy on me ;) But basically this a revenge story on the cullens, and its been in my head for ages so its nice to ****get it out finally :) Im hoping that the story i want to write will flow and come natuarlly, fingers crossed. So Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mum' I groaned.

'I really don't want to go back." I whinnied even more.

"you have to Bella your dad is expecting you now.' My mum said once again disapproval in her voice.

Sighing once again I looked out the window this would be the last time I would see my precious New York for another 2 years. And instead of living in this glorious town I was moving all the way back to the worst town on the planet, Forks Washington. My personal hell; the place where I had been forced out of and the only place that could make me frown when I thought about it.

I should probable explain, I'm Bella Swan I had grown up in Forks Washington since I was a baby and I had lived there until I was 13. And let me tell you it was my personal hell! I got bullied constantly by the same group every single day of my kindergarten, primary school and middle school days, and it was something I never got used to. And one day the 'jokes' went too far; I had to leave and get out of the hell town. So I packed my bags and went to live with my mum in New York City and everything was going great, I had lost all my baby weight lost all my acne, and since moving away from the wet little town my hair had stopped being the frizzy mess it had been while living there. I had looked nothing like I used to I wasn't chubby but I had a filled out body that numerous work outs and diets had contributed to, My once brown hair had been bleached blonde and my braces were now removed showing off my perfect straight white teeth.

Who was I kidding? It had been more then great and I'm not going to lie over this either, a year after I had moved home to my mum I, had been picked up by a modelling company and soon became the face of numerous commercials ,makeup's and clothe brands. I was known everywhere by numerous agencies, magazines and people all throughout New York, paparazzi followed me everywhere and I had once even been on the side of a bus. I was now quite wealthy and had no problems with men.

But my mother Rene had other ideas for me she decided I need to get my head out of the clouds, and get an education before my fantasy bubble was popped. In a way she was right but that still didn't stop us from fighting. She had decided without any of my consent that It was back to Forks to live my life as a normal teen even if that meant putting a stop on my career for two years and going back to face my old demons.

In three years everything had changed I was no longer shy little Isabella Swan I was sexy and confident Bella and that was the way it was going to stay, well at least that's what I thought. No one would longer walk all over me especially not Edward Cullen.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Leave my a comment so I know what I can Improve on! xo**


	2. Little Blue

**So I got some really awesome feed back from my last chapter, and i think it really helped me to right a bit more, I know this is another short chapter but there gunna start getting longer soon, I just felt like this was enough for this one, If you do have any ideas I really would love to hear them, so leave me some comments :P**

* * *

As soon as the plane had pulled into the air port I had soon realized that if this wasn't hell than it had to be second best as soon as I had walked on to the air strip it had started raining, my once perfect straight hair was now starting to curl at the bottom and my mascara was slowly running down my face. I now know why they invented water proof.

When I finally got off the runway an into the warm comfort of the airport I spotted him, there was Charlie in his Forks Police Uniform standing awkwardly, he hadn't changed much my dad, he still looked like the same old Charlie except for a few grey parts starting to appear. And then I realised there still might have been one reason to love this town, just cause my dad was in it.

'DAD!' I screamed as loud as I could across the whole airport, people turned their heads to look at me I didn't mind one bit. I quickly ran over to him embracing him in a massive hug.

'Bells, look at you' he voice sounded not very pleased.

'What is that supposed to mean?' I started saying defensively.

'Nothing' he said as quickly as is mouth could open.

"I just mean you've changed so much, you're not my little Bella anymore" he then plastered a fake smile across his face and I could tell that he was disapproving against my hair or something, it could have even been the little tattoo of a mocking bird I had on my ankle, but I didn't even want to ask.

Soon enough Charlie and me were jammed in to his cop car with my 5 suite cases packed in the back and even one strapped on the top and heading the long trip back home, Charlie made comments all the ride back some of them I choose to ignore an some of them I just gave smart ass answers back to.

"Your hairs different." His voice questioning my for answers

"Yeah I Dyed since I last saw you." I said looking back at his face to judge his response, and I could tell that wasn't what he was looking for.

I finally decide to try not to be rude to him after about 10 minutes and tried to make some conversation.

"So how's Jake?'

"He was never the same since you left Bells, his fallen in to a bad place, it might be nice if you could go see him?"I could hear the worried in the tone of his voice and I soon shock my head agreeing.

Jake and I had grown up together, he was my rock at every bad time and he was there for every good, it really hurt that I had to leave him behind. He was the only person besides my mum and Charlie that I had told about what the Cullen's had been doing to me. I trusted Jake and he trusted me, and I had completely wrecked Jake when I had left. I felt so bad. I had tried to get in contact with numerous times over facebook or mail or even through Charlie a couple of times, but every time I ended up with a nothing. And now I was back I was going to make sure everything went back to normally between us.

After finally arriving into the drive way I gave out a tiny little squeal there parked right in front of us was my tiny little blue BMW convertible and I loved it, I had brought right after I had got my license and I loved it ever since, I even paid the shipping fee to get it over here. I know I would never get to have the sun roof down but that didn't eve matter, it was still a perfect car. And it would match perfectly with the outfit I would wear tomorrow, for my first day at forks high.

* * *

**Once agian I hope you enjoy and leave me some comments xox and a little teaser Edward might be in the next chapter ;) xox**


	3. Its Just Gossip

**I hope you really enjoy this chapter, it took me a little while but I got there. Im going to try and put links up to Bellas out fit and car up if i can, If I do try and have a look cause it was a really hard look to explian and I feel like if you see what the style is you will be able to see Bellas look, and understand the type of Bella I want. **

* * *

I didn't sleep well the first night, all I could hear was the hard raining hit on the roof and windows, it also didn't help that my dad was snoring so hard you could feel vibrations coming from his room, and I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen tomorrow, my mind just kept flashing back to my last day in forks, every time I thought about it my whole body just wanted to shut down and start crying. But I knew as soon as I did let it invade my body, I wouldn't be able to think straight for the next day.

As soon as the sun was up I jumped out of bed and headed for the shower, I was even up before Charlie so that meant I got the only bathroom first. I let the scorching hot water hit my back and take all the knots out it was nice and for a split second I even stopped worrying about the day ahead. I had soon forgotten how long I was in there and all of a sudden Charlie banging on the door telling me to hurry up woke me from my trance and brought me back down to the real world.

I had picked out the perfect out fit the night before I had decided that I would work with the colour blue, I was going to wear a long sleeved blue shirt and a high waistedblack leather skirt that barely covered my thighs, I paired it off with stockings and high heeled ankle cut off boots, my accessories were going to be simple I wore a black chunky belt that helped pull my outfit together and just my plain silver charm bracelet Jake had given me when we were younger, it was my lucky charm and there was hardly a time I hadn't worn it. I did my make up as natural as I could, my hair also in natural curls and soon enough I was ready to go.

"Jesus Bella! What are you wearing?" Charlie exclaimed when I got down the stairs.

"This is school, not one of those fancy modelling things you do." disapproval being evident in his voice.

"Dad, seriously chill, it's not even that bad I have worn worse, and there is nothing to even worry about." I could still see he was upset, but he didn't take it any further not wanting to start a fight, and for that I was thankful.

I grabbed a pop tart, Put my expensive $200 channel coat on and then kissed Charlie good bye and soon enough I was out the door and driving down the road to my worst nightmare, I had gotten to school a bit early, and I still wanted to make an entrance, I was hoping by the time I had gotten everything I needed from the office enough kids would have gathered to starting spreading the news the Bella Swan was back. I wanted the Cullen's to know I was back. And I wanted them to know I wasn't the same Bella I was back three years ago.

Walking back into the office nothing had really changed, it was still the same, there was still the fake pot plant in the corner and the walls were still that ugly shade of yellow.

"May I help you?" A old lady with faded red hair and glasses said seeming to appear out of no wear.

"Umm yeah I think so." I said a little unsure of what to ask for, and still being a bit startled.

"I'm Bella Swan I just transferred back from New York." I added a smile just to seem a little nicer.

"Oh, well yes we have been expecting you; you're Charlie's daughter aren't you?" she said it so rushed I barely heard what she said, and the way she said made her seem like she had been gossiping about me for a while now.

"Yes mama." I replied trying to be as courteous as I could to the nosey old bat.

After about 5 minutes of her telling me how Charlie had been missing me and how everyone was glad to see me back, she finally handed me my timetable, I had English first then Calculus, then world History, lunch and after lunch I had Bio, Gym and music last, my time table didn't sound too bad the only subject I knew I would need help in was Bio.

It was a relief to finally be out of that tiny little office and in to the cold fresh air. As soon as I walked out I realised I had parked my car in the teachers car park so I jumped back in to my baby and started heading towards the student lot. I soon saw it, the perfect spot right out the front, there were cars parked around it but for some reason nobody in it. I decided it had to be some ones spot, I had to have it. There was a park two down from the one I wanted and I didn't even care. I rushed in to it doing a perfect park and revving my car a bit at the same time, I knew as soon as I revved It all eyes would be on me. And sure enough looking out my back window all heads had turned and looked in my direction, I did one quick look in the mirror and that was it, I opened the door and took it one step at a time.

As soon as my shoes hit the cold concrete, there were whispers coming from every direction, I think I even heard a wolf whistle.

"Who is that?" being the main one.

"She looks like that model for channel!" a blonde girl tried to whisper.

"Didn't she model for vouge?" A brown haired girl that sort of looked like Jessica Stanley mumbled in response.

But it was the last comment that really made me smile. "Why is she parked in the Cullen's spot?" A chubby looking blonde kid also tried to whisper.

People were talking all about the new girl they hadn't realized who I was yet, I wasn't that surprised, and it actually made me worry a whole lot less. Just as I was about to walk into the main building I heard one last thing that would put a smile on my face for the rest of the day. "WHO THE HELL THINKS THEY HAVE THE RIGHT TO PARK IN MY SPOT!" Oh Edward, the games were just starting.

* * *

**Once Again please review me cause It does help to get feedback, and I hope you enjoyed it :) xox**


	4. Lunch Time Blues

**Another Short one Guys, but its just a sneak peek into the Cullens and just the start of what they turned into and I know Bellas first day is dragging on but Im gunna tr and hurry the next chapter up. Please leave me some comments I loving hearing from you guys, and I really would love to her your thourghts and veiws and even if you had any Ideas for the story it would be awesome :)**

* * *

My First day actually hadn't been that bad. If you don't count, stares and whispers, in all of my classes I had even tried to sit in the back rows making it a bit harder for them all to stare but they still managed. Every were I walked peoples eyed followed, yet only a few people had tried to talk to me, one of whom being Jess Stanley. I swear that her mouth went a hundred miles per hour. I had started ignoring her and nodding at the appropriate times. Cause Jess had been talking so fast I hadn't even registered I agreed to sit with her and her friends at lunch, there was no backing out now I thought as we were walking towards the Canteen.

Jess was still talking a hundred miles. "So Bella, what brought you to Forks?" she questioned obviously trying to get as much information out of me as she could.

I didn't want to tell her just cause I knew she would start spreading rumours about why my mum made me come back so I just simply replied "Family reasons."

I could tell from her facial expression that wasn't the answer she was looking for but I was grateful she let it drop.

Soon enough Jessica was pushing open the doors to the canteen and all eyes were on me, I felt like I was in a teen movie were the girl walks in and everything goes in to slow motion. All conversation had seemed to stop and I couldn't have gotten to the table quick enough. Jess introduced me to everyone, as soon as she had said their names I had instantly forgotten them, I could pick out a few of the kids from when I used to go here, there was Mike Newton a boy with greasy blonde hair who once pushed me in to the sand almost breaking my wrist, and there was Lauren Marolly a skinny blonde girl who had once called me a fat loser and then told me to go eat another Snickers, those people who once used to bully me daily were now clinging all over me like I was there god or something, they hadn't even realised that they wrecked my life. None of them were true friends not one of them had ever stuck up for me and not one of them had even asked me if I was okay. I bet none of them had ever realised I had left.

I was soon taken out of my trance, once again getting bombed with questions. "So what's New York like?" a shy looking girl whose name I think was Angela asked me quietly seeming to be truly interested.

I replied explaining to her about the noises and the people and how much I would miss it.

I thought I had avoided this question all day but my luck had soon changed as soon as Lauren had asked, "You look so familiar Bella?" The way she said it in her sickly annoying voice wanted to make me cringe, and I knew if I didn't make up a cover story she would soon realize.

There was only one way I could think to get of the situation quickly "Yeah, you might have seen me on some magazines or something, I have done a bit of modelling." It was a bit of a understatement but I didn't want to draw any more attention to myself than what was already on me.

"Oh." Lauren replied I could tell she was still trying to search for something else about me, but she had let it go for now. There was All so something else in her eyes, jealousy maybe? But I choose to ignore it, she was pretty and popular why would she be jealous of me?

The rest of the time was spent with everyone asking me pointless questions and then me trying to give the shortest responses I could think of. Soon enough everyone had grown bored of me and started to break off into their own conversations. I was aimlessly looking around the dull room, when I spotted them, the Cullen's they were sitting at their own table excluded from everyone else, doing nothing out of the ordinary but when I looked at them my blood just wanted to boil. I started getting angry and I quickly calmed myself. I turned to Angela knowing she would give me honest answers.

"Who are they?" nodding my head in the Cullen's direction, I made it seem like I had never seen then before just so my cover wasn't blown.

_"_That's the Cullen's group." she said half whispering as if she said it any louder they would look over.

"The big burly one is Emmet Cullen and that's his girlfriend Rosalie Hale." Pointing towards a beautiful blonde girl.

"And then the short little girl with black hair is Alice Cullen and her Boyfriend the one with the sandish coloured hair is Jasper Whitlock." I already knew all of this but it was still a bit of a surprise that Alice and Jasper were dating. Alice hadn't changed much she was still dressed perfectly.

Then Angela started leaning her head in a bit more to tell me all about the last one Edward. "And last but not least is Edward Cullen, formerly known as Edward Masen, until he got official adopted by Carlisle Cullen and his wife." That was a shock I hadn't know Edward was adopted.

I started looking a bit closer they had all grown up so much and they had all become incredibly beautiful, I looked at Edward he was breath takingly Handsome, her had hair that stuck up in all directions, and made me want to run my hands threw it, and I saw him quickly glance up with his emerald green eyes that seemed to sparkle off the lights, and for some un known reason my heat fluttered a little bit when I looked at him, but I just brushed it off.

"And that's about it." She had finished telling me about them, but I still wanted a bit more information about them. So I had to try and fish a bit more out of Angela.

"They look a bit up themselves." I slyly commented, while still checking them all out.

"Yeah they have been like that for a few years now, they used to bully this girl really bad and eventually it got so bad she just packed up and left, and ever since she left they just sort of stopped I guess, and they just stopped talking to anybody but themselves unless they have to. Maybe they felt bad?" She said the last part like she was questioning it herself.

"And they don't really like anybody talking about them Jess learnt that the hard way." She added whispering that part into my ear.

Mike overhearing our conversation perked up with "Don't even try to talk to them Bella, their real jerks, stick with us and you'll be fine." Everyone started nodding there head in agreement and I just tried to muster up the best smile I could. It must have fooled everyone because soon enough the conversation was changed to upcoming movies and some new Album. The Cullen's Gang was soon forgotten.

* * *

**Once Again thanks for readding and get reveiwing! xox**


	5. Fools Game

**So it has been a while guys, and im trying to write just needing a little bit of insperation, and just so you all know** **Jake and bella wont be getting together, there just gunna be friends. New chapter soon Once Again leave some reviews my lovelys! **

* * *

The bell had gone and once again I was on my feet and searching for my next class, while I was searching Mike Newton started running up beside me panting like a dog obviously from the amount of exercise he had just accomplished "Hey Bella, wait up!" he yelled after me.

I tried to keep walking like I had never heard him but it seemed impossible to out run him "Jesus Bella didn't you hear me?" he asked sounding a bit saddened after he had finally caught up.

"Oh Mike, I must not have sorry," The way I had said it made me vomit in my mouth a little, but I was trying to keep up appearances.

"It's okay Bella" he said obviously trying to over flirt "Can I walk you to your next class?"

I didn't want to come off rude. "Umm sure Mike, I have Bio with Mr Banner next?" the answer I gave him obviously pleasing him.

"Lucky you" He winked after saying it, trying to add on the famous Newton charm. He winked like seriously how desperate could a guy get? I simply half smiled half grimaced as we kept walking. Mike just kept rambling while I tried to remember the path so I wouldn't get lost the next day and hopefully could drop Mike by then.

Walking in to Bio all eyes were on me once again, I just calmly ignored all the eyes bearing into my back and went up to Mr Banner while mike went and sat down.

"Unfortunately Bella all the other partners have been taken, so this year you won't get to choose your partner so ill be pairing you with Mr Cullen, you're lucky we even have one chair left." He said coming off like a bit of a jack ass.

"That's okay Mr Banner, I'm thank full you could fit me in at all. " I responded with my sweetest and fakest voice and it seemed to work, I knew Mr Banner would be wrapped around my finger for the rest of the year. I had only realised who he had paired me with until I was walking down to my chair.

I could see Edward checking me out a mile away so I decided to mess with him a bit. I instantly put on my best model walk swaying my hips. As soon as I had reached the desk Edwards's mouth was opened and looked like it was slacked against the desk, I think I even saw him dribble a bit. I smirked knowing it had worked. He quickly composed himself.

"Did it hurt?" he asked my slyly, I instantly knew what was coming.

"What do you mean?" giving him my best dumb girl look.

"When you feel out of heaven." I just gave him my most annoying and fake laugh, and then I looked at him with my most serious face I could put on.

"It's never going to happen big boy so don't even try." And with that I gave him a light pat on the face and looked back towards Mr Banner.

He looked shocked I just turned around to ignore him I just decided Edward wasn't worth looking at even if he was beautiful. He was a jerk. I could tell from the way Edward sat in his chair, nobody wanted to mess with him. And that made me angry who did he think he was. He treated everybody like dirt I could tell he was someone that if he didn't get his way he would ruin other people's lives just to get it. I hated guys like that, they made my blood boil.

But the way Edward was looking at me was like I was a prize pig to win, like I had just started the greatest challenge, and I knew that he would never win this game. I would never let Edward Cullen beat me anything ever again. Especially the one thing I had learnt to be best at and that was mind games. I had tricks up my sleeve and I couldn't wait to use them.

* * *

**Please review I love Everyones opinons :P**

**xox**


End file.
